In Her Arms
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione didn't expect her Christmas Eve to turn out the way that it did… Which she finds out isn't such a bad thing.


A/N: Originally written for the HP minifest 2018. Many thanks to xxDustnight88 for looking this over. I'm not sure if this was what the prompter had in mind, but it's where my mind took me! xoxo

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**In Her Arms**

"You know, Granger, I never expected to see you here on Christmas Eve."

Setting her drink back down on the bar, she turned at the sound of the familiar voice. She arched a brow in surprise as Pansy took a seat next to her. "Pansy," she greeted.

"Granger," Pansy returned. She waved the bartender over. "Can I get a double shot of Firewhisky?"

"Sure thing," the bartender said before turning to get the order.

"So, what are you doing here?" Pansy inquired. "Trouble in paradise?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Honestly, you have no idea. I'm sure it will be in the papers tomorrow, but Ron and I have split."

"Today?"

"Today, the morning of Christmas Eve…" Hermione shook her head. "I caught him cheating on me."

"Surely you have other people to be with tonight?" Pansy pressed. She quickly knocked back her double shot and gestured for another. "Want one?" she looked at Hermione.

"Fuck it, yes," Hermione said. "And no, I don't… My parents are in Australia, obliviated, and Harry sided with Ron… Said I needed to let it go."

"Fuck Potter then," Pansy said with a shrug. "If he isn't going to be a real friend, then you don't need him. And I feel like there's more to that story about your parents, but I don't want to make you cry, so we'll leave that story for another day." When the bartender came over with the two shots, Pansy slid one towards Hermione.

"To a lonely Christmas Eve," Hermione said, raising her glass.

"Fuck that," Pansy said, grinning. "You're not alone anymore, Granger, I'm with you." She winked at Hermione. Raising her glass, she toasted, "To a Christmas Eve in good company."

The two clinked glasses before drinking the burning liquor.

"So, you don't have anywhere to be?" Hermione asked, feeling a little bolder after a few more shots.

"Nope!" Pansy said, shrugging. "My parents disowned me after a refused to sign a marriage contract. I've been living on my own in a small flat not far from here. I work at Magical Menagerie during the week, and on the weekends, I bartend in Knockturn Alley."

"You're parents tried to force you to marry someone?" Hermione asked, appalled at the very idea.

She nodded. "They don't care that I'm not into blokes… They just want to make some money off of a marriage arrangement." She took another shot. "So I said fuck them and left."

"Good for you."

"So, Granger, have you ever given any thought to sleeping with a woman?" The look in Pansy's eyes was absolutely predatory.

Hermione blushed. "I… Er, actually, no." Her tongue darted out and wet her suddenly dry lips. "But honestly, I don't think I'd be opposed to it."

"Another shot or two and then we can go."

"Go where?" Hermione asked, feeling like she missed something. Was Pansy suggesting what she thought she was suggesting?

"Hermione, you're sitting in a bar drinking alone." Pansy shook her head. "Not an ideal Christmas Eve."

"No, it's not," she said quietly, heart racing as she made up her mind.

"Come home with me," Pansy said. "I'll show you a good time, forget Weasley ever happened, and we can sleep in. Fuck, I'll even make you pancakes in the morning." She paused. "Only if you want, of course. And we can take a Sober-Up Potion when we get to my place, if you want." She blushed. "I'm not trying to take advantage of you or anything."

Hermione nodded. "Honestly, Pansy, don't worry about it. I'm enjoying the buzz, and I definitely want you to take me home." Standing, she left some money on the counter to cover her drinks. Pansy did the same.

Pansy took her hand and pulled her to the door. "I'm going to Apparate us, is that okay?"

"Yes." Hermione held her breath as Pansy pulled her into her arms and Disapparated them.

With a pop, they landed in Pansy's bedroom. "Fuck, I need to kiss you," Pansy murmured, wasting no time in pressing her lips against Hermione's.

She responded eagerly, kissing Pansy back. Grabbing her wand, she quickly waved it, vanishing their clothing.

"Lie down on the bed," Pansy instructed.

Hermione trembled, but did as Pansy instructed. She smiled when Pansy seductively joined her on the bed, hovering above her.

Pansy pressed a kiss on Hermione's lips before moving to her neck. Planting small kisses, she moved towards Hermione's breasts. "So beautiful," she murmured in appreciation, her eyes roaming Hermione's body.

"Oh, please," Hermione moaned, tangling her hands into Pansy's short hair.

Pansy's tongue darted out, wetting Hermione's nipple. She lavished it with attention before doing the same to the other. She could feel Hermione squirm beneath her.

Hermione gasped, arching her breasts towards Pansy. "More, please, gods." She had never considered being with a woman, but Pansy was quickly proving to be a skilled partner. Hermione couldn't wait to see what else Pansy would have in store.

One of Pansy's fingers tweaked her damp nipple while her mouth continued its attack on her other breast. She sneaked her other hand downwards between Hermione's legs.

"So wet," Pansy murmured in her ear, dipping her fingers into Hermione's wet heat. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? Me playing with your quim?"

Hermione let out a whimper as Pansy rubbed her thumb over her clit. "Oh, Pansy, hell," Hermione groaned.

Pansy continued her ministrations on Hermione's body, enjoying the way she squirmed beneath her. Her own body hummed in desire.

Hermione's hand snaked downward, finding Pansy's clit. She rubbed up and down, then in small circles, careful to apply just the right amount of pressure. She wasn't sure if she was doing it right, but she just did to Pansy's body what she would do to her own body. She must have been doing it right, though, as Pansy pushed up into Hermione's hand, her back arching.

Pansy moaned. The bodies moved in a unified rhythm, as if they had become one.

Hermione felt herself start to contract around Pansy's soft, long fingers. She moaned Pansy's name as she could feel her orgasm approaching.

"Hermione, yes, right there," Pansy hissed, grinding herself on Hermione's fingers. She came with a light shout.

Hermione's moans and whimpers filled the air seconds later. "Shit!" Hermione shuddered in exhilaration as her orgasm washed over her.

Pansy continued to tease her, working her fingers inside of Hermione teasingly. She pulled away, looking at Hermione with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "I plan on making you come again."

"Please," Hermione whimpered, her body still humming in delight from her orgasm.

"Thank Merlin I bumped into you at the bar," Pansy whispered, looking at Hermione excitedly. "I hate being alone for Christmas."

"You're not alone now, Pansy, I'm here." Hermione leant up and kissed Pansy gently. "Now, I know you're quite wicked with that tongue of yours… Care to show me just how skilled you are?"

"It would be my pleasure," Pansy grinned, wasting no time in burying herself between Hermione's legs.

Hermione's cry of pleasure indicated just how skilled she was. Pansy couldn't wait to spend the rest of the night tangled in her arms.


End file.
